Student of the Forgotten Goddess
by Tailsofagutsyninja
Summary: Story adopted by LordThranduil. Izanagi Hikari never intended to be involved in Uzumaki Naruto's life. But some things can't be avoided. Can this Forgotten Goddess change the fate of the entire world for the better, or will her interference destroy the world? Godly!Naruto Smart!Naruto
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Tailsofagutsyninja here! I adopted this story from my close friend LordThranduil and am continuing this for as long as i can. I'm going to try to update at least once a month because of my school work maybe every two weeks if I'm lucky. Hope you guys like the story and please send me any praise or criticism, I'm not picky about what you say unless it mean. Please don't post mean stuff, I'm trying to make this fun, and i cant please everyone unfortunatly. A forewarning to all you Yaoi-haters I might make this into a yaoi since it was what LordThranduil made it as. Like I said I _might. Maybe maybe-not._ Anyways...ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It was times like these that Izanagi Hikari hated what she was. Times like these, as in watching humans destroy themselves and the world they lived in. She had once fallen in love with a dark and truly beautiful man. Uchiha Madara was his name. She had watched from afar hoping that one day she would tell him how much she admired him, but she never got the chance. She saw how he shied away from relationships and focused more on his power like most Uchiha's she had seen. She knew that it was important to him so she let her dream of being with him go.<p>

Dark sapphire eyes squeezed shut in usually never interfered with the humans directly or their battles but she did find herself helping Madara in destroying his enemies from afar. She didn't think he ever noticed, but there were times she was sure he had known about her. Their eyes meeting and his heavy gaze staring into her own. And the smirks he would send in her direction when she followed him into battle. The last time she had ever seen him was after his battle with Senju Hashirama. It was also the first and last time she had ever spoken to him. As he laid on the ground she rushed to him hoping that he wouldn't notice her presence.

"What are you?" His deep voice growled out as he grabbed her hand from healing his wounds.

"I am the Forgotten Goddess for I have no name that resides on this planet." He regarded her for a few moments. "So it was you who helped me in the shadows."

"Hai." She used her powers to heal his wounds when she saw his eyes. They were no longer the harsh and beautiful Sharingan eyes that she was used to. now they were the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths. The eyes of her dear nephews, Hagoromo and Hamura Ootsutsuki.

"You are strong then. I saw the damage you had done in some of our worst battles. Why hide in the shadows when you are so strong?" He questioned her.

"I have no name, no home, and powers that humans once tried to kill me for. I am very weary of such humans. I would have granted them power if they had only asked me and not tried to take from me."

"Izanagi Hikari." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Your name will be Izanagi Hikari."

"Izanagi Hikari...I like it." Madara couldn't use his legs yet so she carried him away, which she knew he was very embarrassed and shamed by. She healed him in the small clearing she had passed and as he got up to leave she decided to follow him. "Madara, I will come with you." She stood up to follow him but he raised his hand in a stopping motion.

"Iie. I want you to stay here and watch over the village for me. Izuna liked the idea of this village and I want to see it thrive. Protect this place."He ordered rather than asked her. But for some reason She was okay with that even though most human that ordered her around were slaughtered where they stood. She nodded her head and as he turned to leave she would swear she saw a ghost of a smile on his face. "Farewell, Izanagi Hikari."

"Farewell, Uchiha Madara." She whispered as she watched her crush walk away into the darkness of the night. She had picked up a few human habits that made her more tolerant of humans. She stayed for many years, and she was thankful she did when she met the boy who was profitized as the savior of the world told in the toad prophecy.


	2. Chapter 1

Curiosity was a natural human reaction to a beautiful object and person, Hikari mused. After all the humans she passed by everyday seemed to be enthralled with her beauty, though as a Goddess she supposed that she should take pride in that fact. She never did become enamored with another human like she had with Madara, and over ninety years had passed. Here in Konohagakure and in the bingo books, she was known as The Dark Angel. She had decided to introduce herself to the humans fourteen years ago as a teenager who had came from a small village of non-ninja's to learn how to become a ninja. In seven years she had raised the ranks until she reached Anbu level. She was in a team along with Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi. They were known as the The Dark Trio, for Itachi's lack of emotions, Kakashi's anger and sadness, and Hikari's dark powers.

She had been in the third ninja war with the Yellow Flash and Kakashi when she had earned her name as The Dark Angel when she had slaughtered many Iwa ninja with her favorite attack, Kuroton: Dark Heaven. She became feared because this attack where she rained fire that was almost as deadly as Amaterasu flames and no one could escape.

*Mini-Flashback Start*

She had gained only one serious wound when she had be in the war and it had been the last time that she underestimated a human. The man had managed to slit her throat open and before she could heal it with leaving a scar she hadn't realized there had been a powerful poison on the kunai. She had swore and clapped a hand to the wound, feeling it spill blood with every heart beat. She had managed to heal the wound but a scar remained. She probably shouldn't get so distracted during missions.

*Mini-Flashback End*

She stared absently at Kakashi who had his mask on as he nodded to her, picked up the comatose body behind her, and slung him over his shoulder—though the traitor was easily a foot taller—and sprang from wall to wall of the alley, reaching the roofs above and racing away.

"Well... that was certainly quick." Hikari let out a breathless laugh before following him back from their mission. Itachi had taken care of the other traitor while she and Kakashi had taken this one. They reported in to Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, and the only person alive who knew what she was.

"Weasel, Dog, and Angel reporting for the successful capture of Utenma Haru and Taru." Itachi's monotone voice flowed out.

"Very good. You're all dismissed." Hiruzen smiled at them when they shushin'd to Anbu headquarters.

"Kashi, Tachi, wanna go out for some ramen?" She asked as they left headquarters for the day. Kakashi waved her off as he read his new book and left them alone. Sometimes Itachi reminded her of Madara so she had become quite fond of him.

"I'm sorry but I promised Sasuke that I would train him today after the mission." Itachi said apologetically. Kakashi, Hikari, his mother Mikoto, Sasuke, Hiruzen, and Shisui were the only people Itachi showed emotion to. Hikari felt quite honored to be on that list. He gave her a small wave and left to go to his clan house. Checking herself out, Hikari took note that her dark black hair had grown back and flowed down her back to her knees. She was dressed in her civilian clothes which consisted of a chocolate colored lolita style dress that came to mid thigh with a white bow at her waist that trailed into ruffled lace at the bottom. She also wore white stockings that that came to her knees that contrasted with her tan skin with brown flats.

A small shine caught her eye as she looked down to see a kunai was laying at her feet. Hikari picked up the kunai and thought about the future as she walked to her two bedroom apartment. She didn't want to get mixed up in Uzumaki Naruto's life, when interference was something that could easily change his timeline. Goddess' naturally receive visions, especially Hikari and her mother Tsukihana. So what if Sasuke had a traumatizing fate? So what if Konoha was invaded? It wasn't Hikari's problem, but she remembered that she had promised Madara to protect Konoha. She had faithfully done that for almost a hundred years. She put the kunai in her hidden holster on her thigh and changed her direction to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hikari-chan! You're back from your mission already?" Teuchi said as she entered the back door and began to put on her apron.

"Yes it was an easy mission." She said and smiled at Teuchi. Hikari had found that she enjoyed ramen so she worked at the ramen stand when she wasn't on a mission. When the sun finally set over the village Hikari collected the last of the ramen bowls, bringing them in the back of the kitchen, and rolling up her sleeves to wash them.

"You did good today." Teuchi smiled at her as he put away his ingredients. "Thank you for the help." Hikari nodded back.

"I'm happy to work, Teuchi-san." Hikari smiled. She fished cleaning up and left the stand. As she walked home she heard angry voices and a blond blur dart into the alleyway across the street from her.

"There he is!"

"Don't let him get away!"

Eyeing the blonde, huddled figure that suddenly dashed into the alley and crouched behind the dumpster, Hikari decided she really couldn't let this treatment continue very longer. She listened to the two men that tore past her, shouting threats after the boy behind the dumpster. She made her way into the alley. Hikari snorted back after they were gone, making the boy jump a foot in the air and turn to her, eyes wide. He froze as they made eye contact. He looked to only be four or five years of age, dressed in a tattered shirt and a pair of shorts, with shoes that appeared to be too big for him. After a moment of silence Naruto relaxed somewhat, though she knew he would be gone at the first signs of hostility.

"Who are you?" He finally asked, voice quiet but eyes suspicious. Hikari made sure to not move suddenly.

"Izanagi Hikari, and you are?" He chose not to answer, instead keeping his mouth firmly clamped shut and proceeding to watch her carefully. Hikari looked over the whisker marks on his cheeks and smiled slightly. He did look rather adorable...

"What are you doing here?" Hikari blinked at the straight forward question.

"I saw the men chase you into here." He flinched slightly.

"Why would you check on me? Don't you want to go hurt me like the others?" He asked. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"I would love to go home." Hikari said lightly. "If I weren't so worried that you could be hurt."

"Oh." The two stared at each other in silence, Hikari sitting down very slowly under his watchful gaze. Naruto finally looked away, kicking the dirt. "I don't have a home."

Hikari almost paused. Didn't he have an apartment? Or at least the orphanage? But the villagers definitely wouldn't let him stay there alone."No where?"

"None." Naruto looked at her. "I used to live in the orphanage, but..." He frowned and looked away, rubbing his bare arms. "They didn't want me there anymore because bad children need leave. They said I was bad and that I should die. " Hikari watched him shiver in the cold for a moment.

"Ah." She didn't question him, easily guessing the reasons behind such. Except he didn't know it. He sniffled slightly and crouched down, fiddling with the dirt. Hikari felt apart of her immortal heart break at the sight. He looked just like a lost puppy in that moment. Hikari had a soft spot for small animals.

"Hey," She finally said, reaching out an arm. "Come here." Naruto flinched and looked at her, standing and backing away a little. Hikari smiled softly. "It's okay. You're just cold, right? You look like you could use some warmth." Seeing how he didn't run, but also didn't come closer, she held out her sweater for him to use. He eyed the scar on her neck.

"What happened to you?" Hikari frowned slightly.

"Just some bad luck with a ninja. It's fine though." He hesitated but inched closer, taking her jacket and wrapping it around himself. Naruto squinted at her, as though trying to see through her. Then he plopped himself next to her, huddling into her side.

"... Arigatou..." He murmured. Hikari hesitated then tugged him, pulling him into her lap and wrapping her arms around him. He went stiff at the contact, but slowly relaxed and leaned on her shoulder. Curling around the boy, Hikari nuzzled her head in his spiky hair and sighed, idly remembering her promise to Madara.

"Iie, thank you. It is a little lonely here." Hikari joked. She then curled a little tighter around him as he shivered. "Naruto..." The boy flinched harshly and she suddenly remembered that he hadn't introduced himself, and that he probably thought that she was going to hurt him. "It's okay. Not everyone hates you." Naruto didn't say anything, but judging by the shaking of his shoulders and the wetness on her arms it was something he needed to hear.

* * *

><p>Hikari was awakened by the stirring in her arms, and her eyes snapped open at the memory of the night before. "Ah..." Hikari blinked down at the figure in her lap, then looked in the sky. It seemed to be about dawn, and she didn't want to be late at Ichiraku's. "Naruto. Wake up." The boy in her arms flinched and jerked back, tumbling onto the ground with an 'oof.' He sat up with a start, staring at her before slowly relaxing.<p>

"Oh. Right. Morning." Hikari nodded at him before standing with a sigh, dusting off her dress. Naruto stretched, beaming at her. Hikari smiled in return. It was nearly impossible not to, after all. He then pulled off the jacket and handed it to her. Hikari shook her head.

"You can keep it Naruto. I've got a lot of sweaters like it, and you like it right?" Naruto nodded eagerly. Hikari hummed as she followed a familiar street, tugging her long hair into a ponytail. Hikari decided to buy some fruit for her and Naruto as she walked up to a nearby stand. "Excuse me? I'd like to buy-"

"Back!" The old man behind the counter suddenly barked. "I want nothing to do with your kind!" Hikari blinked incomprehensibly then scowled heavily. "I'll be with you in a moment, miss." He then turned to see Naruto behind Hikari. "Now get out of here, demon!" He snarled before disappearing in the back. Naruto stared up innocently at her, eyes wide. "I said back!" The man had returned, a bat in hand. He moved with a speed that didn't fit his age and stood beside Hikari, holding up the bat up to swing. "Go back to where you came from you devil!" Hikari watched Naruto flinch, but he didn't move. She reached forward and grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt, yanking him out of the path of the bat and pulling him close when the man turned to her with wild eyes.

"You! What the hell are you doing?"

"He is a child." She took Naruto's hand and dragging him away. Naruto followed without hesitation. "Naruto, why didn't you stay there?"

"... You said you were lonely." Hikari blinked and remembered that yes, she had said something along those lines the night before. Naruto looked up and smiled widely. "So am I! So now we can't be lonely if we take care of each other!" He grinned up at her, rubbing the back of his head. "And you took real good care of me! You even saved me from that guy with the bat! We could be... you know..." He slowly dropped his grin and looked down, kicking the dirt much like he had last night before looking up with wide eyes. "... Friends?" He was staring at her with wide, pleading eyes, waiting for an answer from one of the few people that hadn't tossed him aside or tried to hurt him.

"... Alright. Friends it is." Hikari finally said with a smile. When he threw her a smile as bright as the sun, she didn't have it in her to really regret it. Hikari froze when he threw his arms around her leg, him barely coming up to her waist when they both stood.

"Arigatou" He said sincerely, and she only ruffled his hair in reply. Soft and spiky, just like she imagined. She squatted down to his level and looked him in the eye.

"I have to go to work now. If you need anything, you can find me there. I work at Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Do you know where that is?" She tried not to stare incredulously when he shook his head. Blasphemy. "I'll show you, but then I have to work." Hikari stood straight and nodded to herself, taking his hand again and guiding him to Ichiraku's. Naruto quickly fell into step next to Hikari, eating an apple that Hikari had produced from thin air with a delighted expression on his face. Someone didn't hate him. Someone actually cared.

He munched thoughtfully on the little bits of apple left on the core as Hikari walked up to a man with a broad face and a kind smile, nodding when he gave her instructions to work in the back before looking at Naruto with a curious look on his face. Hikari paused then ruffled Naruto's hair one last time, stating that she got off work when it got dark, and left without another word.

"Naruto, why don't you sit at the front while I get you a bowl of ramen? I'll pay for as much as you can eat." Naruto's eyes grew wide eyed and nodded happily. Naruto gave the man behind the counter a hesitant smile as they regarded each other, unsure if the other would act. Finally the man smiled at him and asked if he had ever tried ramen before, immediately going to the back when Naruto shook his head. Unknown to the two, Hikari had a small, barely noticeable smile on her face as she watched Naruto's face light up when he first took a bite of the ramen Teuchi had presented to him.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p>"Hikari-chan, are you sure?"<p>

"Naruto, for the last time; you need a place to stay too, and if they can't accept you, then they won't have any business with me. Understand?" Naruto only looked up at Hikari with large eyes before turning away. "I understand." He said softly. She nodded firmly and grabbed his hand again.

"Good. Now come on, the third time is usually the charm." They had been searching for an apartment for almost an hour and a half now, looking for somewhere that Hikari decided was good enough for him to survive with only her help every once and a while and his allowance that he probably got from Hiruzen. Luckily Teuchi had given Hikari a long list of cheap apartments (who knew there were so many in Konoha?) and they had only crossed out four of the apartments. Three of them due to their hatred of Naruto and another due to high prices. Scowling down at the piece of paper in her hand and rubbing the back of her neck, Hikari almost didn't notice it when Naruto slipped his hand out of her own and began tugging her dress.

"Ano, Hikari-chan..." She blinked and looked down.

"Hm?" Naruto fidgeted uneasily.

"Why... Why are you so nice to me?" He asked, looking up pleadingly. "You keep defending me, you want me to stay with you, you feed me, but everyone else..." He hesitated. "People have started saying bad things about you too, just because you're with me." Hikari blinked. It was true that she had seen people around her whispering a lot that night, but she had simply assumed it was because of her clothes or even her accent (despite her best efforts, her Japanese was still not up to perfect par since the language of the Gods was unknown to the humans), but it made sense that they would assume that she was some sort of evil to be involved with the Kyuubi brat. Looking down at the boy before her, knowing his personality in the future, it was easy to guess how he felt about that. Hikari slowly knelt until she was at his level, clearing her throat so she was looking him in the eyes. She wasn't really a good person when it expressing her emotions but at least she could take a page out of his own future speeches.

"Naruto," She said slowly, making sure he was listening. "Do you remember what you asked me to do for you this morning?" Naruto blinked up at her in confusion.

"I asked... to be friends?" He asked hesitantly. Hikari nodded.

"That's right. And do you know how friends act?" Naruto ducked his head embarrasedly.

"No..." Hikari hummed, idly brushing a spike of blonde hair out of Naruto's eyes and tilted his chin to meet her gaze again.

"A friend is someone you can count on in any situation." She said, never breaking eye contact with Naruto. "Someone that you can trust with anything and everything, and someone you can trust to watch your back. A friend is someone that will never betray you, and will never let you down." Her gaze softened as she stood.

"You asked why I'm helping you, right?" Naruto nodded, still looking at her in bewilderment. "I'm helping you because you are the most honest, most kind-hearted child I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Someone like you was willing to be friends with me even after only meeting me the night before, just because I said I was lonely." Hikari allowed a rare, bright and genuine grin to cross her face. "That makes you pretty special, yeah? My own little otouto, my Savior." Naruto gaped openly at her before grinning in reply.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest savior of them all!" He boasted, striking a pose with a peace sign. "And you're definitely my best friend, Hikari-chan! Dattebayo!" Naruto whooped as Hikari's grin dwindled into a smile and she ruffled his hair, walking along again.

"Come otouto, we still need somewhere for you to stay for the night." She said, motioning for him to follow. Naruto nodded eagerly before racing after her, requiring more effort to catch up with her longer legs.

"Fifth time's the charm, right Hikari-chan?" Hikari hefted the blonde boy on her back when she decided that for now he would live with her until she found an acceptable apartment.

"Maa... Hikari-chan..." Naruto slurred from his position."Did you... find somewhere?"

"You can stay with me until we find a better place. Go back to sleep now." Looking around, Naruto took in the room, which held a small refrigerator and stove at one corner, a small four person table and a couch with two chairs on either side in front of a TV. A small wardrobe and cupboard stood with a few books, reminding Hikari of her other chores, and three closed doors. Naruto yawned as Hikari carefully set him on the bed. "Hikari-chan? Will you be here tomorrow?" He asked sleepily, giving a smile. She shrugged, ruffling his hair as she pulled the covers over him.

"If I dont get called in for a mission, otouto." She said absently. "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow we can go get Ichiraku's again." Naruto smiled as he began to drift back to sleep.

"That's good," He muttered. "Ichiraku's is the best," He yawned. "The best ramen in the world... Dattebayo..." Hikari shook her head as his breathing evened out, signaling him falling into a deep sleep.

Unbelievable. Hikari had somehow taken it upon herself to take care of him. Naruto had looked up at her with his large, puppy dog eyes and Hikari had immediately thrown the option of leaving him on his own out the window. And her speech about friends earlier—what was that? Was she really going to try and mold Naruto like that? To try and fix up the kyuubi jinchuuriki?

Well, Hikari finally reflected, setting herself down on the edge of the bed and curling up at the foot. If I'm going to interfere, I might as well try and make it better.

Starting with that god-awful orange jumpsuit.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it! I changed a couple this from the original but i feel like this flows a lot better don't you think?<p>

~Tails


	3. Chapter 2

"Hikari-chan! HIKARI-CHAN!" Hikari looked up sharply from where she was setting a bowl of rice on the table.

"Naruto?"

"Hikari-chan... Jiji..." She wiped her hands on a dry cloth and walked around the table, meeting the over-excited Naruto in front. It had been nearly three weeks since Hikari had taken Naruto in. Hikari had gone shopping with naruto and had dressed him in her own style, thankfully the shop owner wasnt too upset with Naruto being there as long as she was with him. Naruto himself dressed in a simple black pants, a white dress shirt, and an orange tux-like vest. Hikari bought him his own dark jacket with orange stripes down the sleeves and an orange lining. Soon the two were quickly settling into a routine. Each day Hikari would go to work or a mission, leaving Naruto to his own for the day. She would come home and the two would have dinner if it wasnt a mission day, and she usually read a book from a bookstore across the street to Naruto to help him learn better. She wondered idly when she was going to give into the urge to look at the Icha Icha series on display, if only out of morbid curiosity since Kakashi seemed to love it.

"What's wrong, Otouto?" Hikari asked, squating down at the panting blonde in front of her. "What about the Hiruzen-kun?"

"Jiji..." Naruto let out a gasping breath, then beamed up at her with a blinding grin. "I saw Jiji when I was getting the groceries and he came up to me and said I'm gonna be a ninja!" Hikari knew this day was coming, when Hiruzen would finally enroll Naruto in the academy. And that meant...

"Really?"

"Yeah! He told me to meet him at the Hokage Tower at three!" Hikari glanced up at the clock on the light blue walls. It was 2:55.

"The Hokage Tower is near the other side of town."

"Yeah, why?" Hikari glanced again at the clock and shrugged with a small grin.

"No reason. What do you think he wants?" Naruto shrugged, grinning broadly.

"I dunno, but he told me he'd tell me some good news when I got there! I had to tell you first! After putting away all your yucky vegetables for stir fry, of course!" Hikari's lips twitched in a smirk.

"Thank you, Naruto. You'll be a great ninja someday right?" Naruto nodded.

"I'll be the greatest ninja of all time! I'll... I'll become the savior of the world!" Hikari blinked down at him, but Naruto was looking away and towards the Hokage Mountain. "The Hokage's are the greatest, aren't they? People like that, giving their lives for Konoha and the good in the world... And everyone sees them that way, as heroes! As saviors!" Naruto turned to Hikari with a grin. "If I'm Hokage, then people will see me as a savior, right?" Hikari could easily see this as a key development for Naruto. The moment where he decides the dream that steers all his actions into becoming nodded.

"You'll be the greatest savior of all time, Naruto. I can guarantee it. If this is something you really want I can train you to be a great ninja." Then Hikari smirked. "But you'd better get going, little savior. It's almost three." Naruto gazed at the clock and his eyes widened comically.

"AIYA! WHAT?" Hikari smirked even wider as he was about to bolt, she caught his arm and shishined to the Hokages room. Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork and wa surprised at the sight.

"Hello Hikari-sama."

"Hello, Hiruzen-kun." Hikari smirked when Naruto looked at her wide eyed. "I will be training Naruto from now on. Expect him to be gone some days at the academy if they ever decide to tell you."

"Very well." Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe with a smile.

"Thats right Jiji! Hikari's gonna teach me!" Naruto yelled with a bright smile.

"You have a good teacher. Hikari-sama is one of the strongest in the village. And she is also the strictest." Naruto gulped but grinned anyway.

"I can do it! And I'm going to take that hat from you Jiji!"

"I'll wait for that day Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen eyed the clock on the wall of his office with something akin to disbelief, puffing away on his pipe. Really, when he had met Naruto in the market (buying vegetables of all things) and told him he had something to tell him. It would take a fool to not notice the new clothes and the fact that he was not nearly as thin as he used to be. Not to mention how careful he was about choosing the vegetables with a grimace on his face, as though the last thing he wished to be buying was the stuff. A normal reaction for any child, but highly unusual one since he had no one to tell him what he should and shouldn't eat.<p>

When he'd made his usual rounds to the orphanage for the month, it was with something a seething rage on his face as the old woman stuttered out how she'd kicked the boy out almost a month ago and keeping the usual monthly payment that the Hokage usually sent to the boy. There was never such a day as when the man had so enjoyed filling out certain paperwork for the woman's arrest. Still, he'd nearly gone white (his hair was still gray, thank you very much) with worry as he realized the boy had likely been on his own the entire time, and had quickly decided on a new course of action in the boy's life. He'd been on his way to finish his little surprise when he'd run into the boy himself.

Buying vegetables, with those new clothes and that genuine grin even as the stall owner eyed him with distaste. Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork and was surprised at the sight of Hikari shushining into the room with Naruto.

"Hello Hikari-sama." Hiruzen greeted her good heartedly.

"Hello, Hiruzen-kun." Hikari smirked when Naruto looked at her wide eyed. "I will be training Naruto from now on. Expect him to be gone some days at the academy if they ever decide to tell you."

"Very well." Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe with a smile. It was rare that Hikari was willing to teach anyone her jutsu's.

"Thats right old man! Hikari is gonna teach me!" Naruto yelled with a bright smile.

"You have a good teacher. Hikari-sama is one of the strongest in the village. And she is also the strictest." Naruto gulped but grinned anyway. Hiruzen wanted to laugh at his expression.

"I can do it! And I'm going to take that hat from you old man!"

"I'll wait for that day Naruto-kun." Hiruzen smiled knowing that Naruto was in good hands.

"Naruto..." He allowed his features to become puzzled. "Why exactly were you late?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, see... I got... lost... on the road to life?" He said as almost a question. Halfway across Hi no Kuni, a certain silver haired ANBU Captain shivered violently to hold in his sneeze, nearly giving himself away to the target he was stalking. After rubbing his bare arms and looking around thoughtfully, he shrugged and continued his work. (Hikari was probably talking about him again.) The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the sad excuse, but let the matter go.

"Naruto, what happened at the orphanage?" He asked kindly, looking the boy in the eye. Hikari also looked down at him with a small frown on her face. Naruto fiddled with the edge of his jacket, looking down and back up at him for a few moments.

"They... they told me that I shouldn't come back..." He muttered to the ground. "Or they'd break my legs and kill me so i couldn't get up again."

**Crack!**

Sarutobi and Naruto blinked at the broken pipe sitting on his desk, snapped in half by his clenched teeth. He coughed awkwardly as Hikari emitted a dark aura.

"... I see." Hikari swept the remains of the pipe into a small bin. Hiruzen reatched into his desk and grabbed a new pipe. "I was quite worried about you when I heard that you were kicked out. How have you been?"

"I..." Naruto looked up with a beaming face. "I met this nice old man at a ramen stand! He gave me ramen and was really nice to me! Ichiraku's is my new favorite place in the world, and ramen is amazing, Dattebayo!" For a moment, Hiruzen had a passing vision of a fiery red-head with a mischievous glint in her eye and an absolute love for ramen. He'd have to reimburse the man for his kindness. "Interesting." He murmured, looking at Naruto casually. "And where were you staying?"

Naruto smiling face didn't faulter. "Hikari-chan said I could live with her until we find an apartment 'to her standards'!" Hiruzen chuckeled and nodded at a smiling Hikari.

* * *

><p>Naruto had immediately run up to Hikari as she closed up shop with Teuchi and told her about his most recent visit Jiji and that he was paying his half of Hikari's rent and he could start buying ninja items and—what was with that glint in Hikari's eye? Hikari nelt down to his eye level and said that she'd like to help him pick out his new items, and Naruto was so excited that he practically dragged her all the way to the store that Jiji had recommended.<p>

"Come on, Hikari-chan! It's orange!" Hikari shivered when Naruto tried to convince her to buy him a pure orange jumpsuit like the one in her visions.

"Exactly. Otouto," She sighed and rubbed the back of her head in annoyance. "Do you know why ninjas wear dark colors?" Naruto made a face.

"Because they're boring?" Hikari scowled.

"No otouto, it's because they don't want to be seen." She said patiently. "What will you do if you're trying to stay hidden from someone that could easily kill you? And your wearing something that makes it easier for them to see you and kill you the second they see you?" Naruto's eyes widened at her logic before he looked thoughtfully at the orange suit again.

"I think I'd like try to blend in." He finally said. Hikari nodded in approval.

"Exactly," She said again. "You are not going to go and make yourself a target for others, do you hear me?" She said firmly. "There's nothing wrong with a little orange, but wearing something like this is like walking around with a 'kill me now' sign on your back. Come," Hikari said, dragging Naruto away from a horrible future of discusting orange jumpsuits. "Let's find something a little better and get some ninja supplise."

"You're just saying that 'cuz you like dark colors." He grumbled. Hikari grinned down at him and bundled up the pile she'd made.

"Exactly. And that's why I've always come back from a mission alive. Now try this." She shoved the bundle into Naruto's arms and directed him to the changing room.

"Hikari-chaaan!" Naruto whined, but closed the door to the dressing room with a huff. She waited patiently until he emerged, then looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm. Well?" Hikari had brought him some dark, typical shinobi pants, an orange dress shirt and a black vest to go with it.

* * *

><p>(I added other clothes styles like Lolita and all that good stuff since i love the style. I also really see Naruto wearing stuff like that)<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto shifted and tugged at the collar for a second, then grinned.<p>

"It's actually not that bad!" He chirped, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "You were right, Hikari-chan! Too much orange is bad, but this is just right!" Hikari felt as though she had just accomplished something amazing. They got a few scrolls full of begginer sealing jutsu's since Hikari hadn't used them in a few centeries and needed to get back on the ball. Naruto was an Uzumaki so she figured that he would have a great time learning it.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Otouto. its time for your first day of the ninja academy." Naruto only twitched in his sleep and rolled over, mumbling to himself.<p>

"Don' wanna..." Hikari sighed.

"Do you really want to be late to your first day at the ninja academy, otouto?" She asked again.

"Am I late!?" He yelped, falling out of his bed and tangling himself in the sheets. He finally untangled himself and stared at her.

"Iie."

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "Hikari-chan, will I really not be late?" She smirked.

"Iie. You have an hour to get ready and be there on time." Naruto whimpered, then blinked.

"Don't you have to work?" He asked. Hikari shook her head.

"I have the day off." She said, motioning to the table as she cleaned up the pan she had been cooking on and put it away. Naruto beamed, then sat at the table and began eating.

"Mu men mu amamami phu?" Naruto asked through a mouth full of eggs. Hikari shot him an dark blank stare, making him swallow reflexively. "Did you go to the academy too?" He asked excitedly. Hikari blinked and nodded her head.

"Yes I did. I graduated with a class of 24 students." She said flatly. "The ninja academy isn't something that you should worry about. Please try to learn as much as you can there. I will also be teaching you. but the academy does things different than I do, and there are certain things that you need to remember how to do there to graduate." Naruto watched as Hikari adjusted his orange outfiit after he finished his food.

"So..." He trailed off, rubbing his arms. "Hikari-chan..." Hikari raised a brow. "Are you going to take me then?" Hikari nodded.

"I figured you might like me to." She said, shrugging. "My Haha-ue did for me." Naruto blinked, then stared hard at her. "Nervous?" She asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No way!" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna be Hokage someday, so the academy doesn't scare me at all! Dattebayo!" He trailed off. "But..." Hikari watched as he looked up at her rather pitifully. "What if they don't like me?" He said meekly. Hikari hesitated. It was a rather common question, and she could easily realize what he wanted to hear. She couldn't lie to him however.

"If that happens," She finally said. "Then you'll just have to show them how idiotic they are." Naruto grinned, laughing.

"Right! Because I'm..." He trailed off as he saw the clock on his stand. "I'm gonna be late if we don't leave soon!" He dragged Hikari out the door and they rushed to the academy with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Hikari set the bowl of pork ramen in front of the brown haired man, watching in amusement as he gave a start from where he was staring thoughtfully out towards the street.<p>

"Oh, thank you Hikari-senpai."

"No problem, Umino-kun." Iruka smiled warmly, snapping apart his chopsticks and digging into the meal. When the man had first arrived nearly two weeks ago, Hikari had stopped in surprise, then inwardly scolded herself. Hadn't she remembered that the man was a ramen fan? Inwardly she wondered if she should mention to either Iruka or Naruto about the other, seeing how while both were regular customers,they had never been there at the same time.

"So how was class today?" Hikari asked. Iruka leaned back and rubbed his face.

"One week into another year, and I can't keep up with the paperwork. Luckily Mizuki-kun is pretty good with helping me with that...there's one student in particular." He said, carefully watching Hikari's reaction. "Uzumaki Naruto." Hikari's eyes narrowed before smiling darkly.

"Something wrong?" She asked sharply. Hikari had never considered that Iruka might be a Naruto-hater.

"Nothing's wrong..." Iruka said slowly. "He's just... confusing." Hikari relaxed somewhat.

"How so?" She asked casually. Iruka watched her through interested eyes.

"What do you think of the Uzumaki?" He asked suddenly. Hikari glared at him.

"That depends," She said slowly. "On what you think about my answer." The chunin held up his hands as that dark smile came back.

"I'm just curious about why you're so interested." He said disarmingly. "You seemed almost worried."

"I'm raising him at the moment and he is my apprentice." She finally said. "Not many people look out for his well being." Iruka blinked in astonishment.

"Huh," He let out a long breath. "So you're the one he always talks about." She blinked.

"Nani?" She asked. Iruka chuckled, rubbing his nose.

"He always goes on about how he's going to be a savior some day." He said in bemusement. "And how he'll be the greatest Hokage of all time and protect his friends. A student once asked him what friends." Hikari scowled darkly, but Iruka ignored this. "And he stands and shouts to the entire class about a girl that told him that he would show everyone what a great savior he could be. He didn't mention any names, but I'm guessing that was you." He said. Hikari sighed, nodding.

"Always the little loudmouth," She muttered, though not unkindly. "Noisy brat. He's been okay in class though?" She demanded. Iruka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, there was one incident with the chalkboard..."

* * *

><p>"I heard you called Hiruzen-kun a closet pervert in the middle of class and wrote down some...unsavory things on the chalkboard, Otouto." Naruto nearly spat out his seventh bowl of ramen, instead choking on it. Hikari waited patiently for him to swallow, before asking him with a raised eyebrow "Where did you even<em> learn<em> those words?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Some of the students were talking about one of the jonin-instructors being a pervert." He said sheepishly. "So I asked them why, and he said it was because of the book he was reading. I remembered Jiji has a book like the one they described, but he always keeps it hidden! So that makes him a closet pervert, right?" Naruto asked brightly, proud of his logic. Hikari only closed her eyes.

"That's right, Naruto." She finally managed. Naruto grinned, then looked at her carefully.

"You know, Hikari-chan..." He said slowly. "Jiji's book looks a lot like the orange one you keep in your pocket all the time, the one you won't let me read..."

"Because it is." Hikari stuffed a helping of noodles into Naruto's mouth, her face a fiery crimson. Her morbid curiosity of late had developed into an unhealthy obsession with the Icha Icha series. Despite the degrading acts of the women and the smut, it was actually a good read. The plot was quite good to have been written by Jiriya-boy, the scenarios were simply hilarious, and the scenes were... excitingly vivid...

"Hikari-chan,your nose is bleeding." Naruto looked worried. "I've seen people pass out from doing that! Are you okay?"

"Come, otouto." She finally said after Naruto finished his ramen. "Let's head over to the bookstore. I want to get something. And then we can start your training." Walking in the store, she greeted the woman behind the counter.

"Sasame-san." She greeted. Sasame nodded at Hikari.

"Hikari-sama. Have you come for the latest Icha Icha? Or are you not finished with the last one?" Hikari blushed heavily and looked away.

"Not quite but I wanted to get the next one just in case." She managed. Naruto looked between the two before pointing at Hikari accusingly.

"You're a closet pervert too, Hikari-chan!" He exclaimed loudly. Hikari slapped the back of his head and turned to Sasame pleasantly. Sasame handed her the book after she paid and they made their way to the park, where she released him and he pouted.

"I'm not a closet pervert if I admitted it. Today I'll teach you taijutsu. Get ready Otouto, we'll be doing this until midnight." Hikari grinned. Naruto groaned but complied.

Hikari pressed herself further into the wall, nearly crushing the boy behind her as she swore repeatedly in her head.

* * *

><p>ShitshitshitSHIT! They just had to attack me the day i cant use my powers or any jutsu! She might have seen this coming. When she had first met Naruto all those months ago he'd been running from two men, after all. It was only natural that they'd come back months later, and that Hikari and Naruto would meet them while walking back from the park where they'd been training. Naruto still couldn't do taijustu well enough yet so she figured he need more practice. It was only natural that she would grab Naruto and run.<p>

"Hikari-chan, are they gone?" Naruto whimpered, clinging tightly to Hikari's pants. She crouched down in front of Naruto as she scanned her surroundings.

"I don't think so." She said finally, just as one of the men shouted that he was going to look in the alley they'd hidden themselves in. Naruto whimpered again and huddled even further into her. Only to be pushed into a corner as she got in front of him, whispering harshly to stay back. She stood just as the man came in the alley, immediately drawing attention from him.

"Well, well, well..." The man drawled as he stumbled into the alley. Hikari quickly realized he was intoxicated, and scowled a little harder. "If it ain't the little demon's whore."

Hikari felt her blood run ice-cold as blinding fury rose in her heart as the man leered at her.

"Tell you what, Missy." He said lazily. "Give me the thing, and you can be my girl instea—OOF!" The man was cut off by a very sharp kick from said girl to... a very sensitive area.

"Like hell," Hikari spat. "If you touch Naruto **I'll kill you**!" She snarled. The man swore as he stumbled to stand up, grimacing in pain. He recovered and charged, fist swinging his meaty hands out for her.

"You bitch!" He roared. Hikari aimed a well placed left hook to a sensitive kidney. When the man exhaled sharply and leaned down to cover the injury, Hikari kneed him in the throat, twisting and turning the upward thrust into a roundhouse kick as her ankle hooked his shoulder.

**Crack!**

The man was sent back by Hikari's kick into the wall behind him, slamming his head against the wall. The other man came in soon after, and at the sight of his unconscious partner similar yells and blows were traded. Hikari picked up the still-shivering Naruto and carried him home, leaving behind two very broken and shamed men. Hikari hadn't noticed but she had a large gash running down her arm that she had somehow gotten.

"You're a ninja Hikari-chan, how come you didn't use any jutsu!" He cried as he looked at Hikari's large gash.

"Naruto. I have something I need to tell you. Something very important that you cant tell anyone else." She said finally. It was time. "I am not human. I am a goddess, the forgotten goddess to be exact." Hikari checked to make sure the door and all her windows were locked tightly and securely, dark blue curtain drawn and everything.

_How could I be so stupid?_

Taking Naruto to the park on October tenth was, in retrospect, like walking off a ship and into shark-infested waters. True, she hadn't quite realized such until she had locked them in the apartment and taken a glance at the calender, but it was her fault. If she hadn't been able to take care of the drunkards, what might have happened to him would have been her fault too. Especially since it also the one day that she loses all her powers and can barely protect herself. She blames her mother for that. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes as confusion played in them as tears ran down his face.

"How come you couldn't do anything when they tried to hurt us then?!"

"One day a year I lose all my powers because my Haha-ue cursed me." I said as I sat on the couch and pulled Naruto onto my lap.

"Why...why would she do that?" He asked as I wiped away his tears.

"Haha-ue wasn't the sane-est goddess and she had her occasional bouts of rage where she would curse one of us. She wasn't a bad person but her curses aren't always easy to break and are sometimes cruel."

"How do you break your curse Hikari-chan?"

"Ahh well...it's complicated. I'll explain it more when you graduate from the academy."

"Oh. Okay." Naruto leaned into her chest and she hugged him back as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Ano, Hikari-chan..." Hikari looked down at Naruto, who was looked close to tears again. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. She blinked owlishly.

"Nani?" She said incredulously. "Iie, I'm sorry, Naruto. I should have realized the date. The park was easily the most idiotic thing I could have done. Not to mention," She grinned sheepishly. "That I forgot to give you your birthday present." Naruto stared at Hikari as though she'd grown two heads and a tail. Or maybe started wearing a pink princess dress, and smile, and be sugar sweet to people.

"He hurt you to get to me. I'm supposed to protect you though! Because I'm your savior!" Naruto buried his face into her neck. "And all I did was hide and cry!"

Hikari blinked down at Naruto. "Naruto," She said slowly. "You hid because you did the right thing." When Naruto looked up at her incredulously, she fixed him with a hard gaze. "What could I have done if I would have had to get you away from them and defeat them at the same time?" She cut off any protests with a stern look. "You're still in the academy. Your taijutsu is your worst subject. I know Iruka-kun, remember? You would have been killed. And then I would have to live with that." She tilted Naruto's chin up so that he was looking at her with wide, terrified eyes. "You would have gotten yourself killed and I would never see you again.."

Naruto burst into tears, clinging to her and sobbing his kind little heart out. Her eyes softened and she ruffled his hair gently.

"Maa, Naruto..." She murmured. "There's always going to be someone stronger than you. That's why you have friends to save you. You can't be the savior all the time. You have to rely on your friends when you're down for the count." Sitting on the edge of the couch with him in her arms she smiled widely." Happy birthday, Otouto." Hikari told him that he could open up his present tomorrow so that he would have enough sleep to make it to class.


	4. Chapter 3

"They're always telling me we're too young ! I really wanna learn a jutsu. Just one! Please?" He begged, eyes wide and pleading. "For my birthday?"

Damn whoever invented puppy dog eyes to hell and beyond! Hikari sighed heavily.

"... Fine." She scowled and stalked away, a fiercely grinning Naruto at her heels. She could easily imagine the large bone in his mouth and wagging tail. She then resolved to buy a dog in the near future...or a wolf. They walked until they reached a more secluded area of the park, Hikari stopped and held out a hand in a stopping motion.

"Before I teach you anything," She suddenly said, staring Naruto in the eyes. "I want you to promise me something, right now. Two things, actually." Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Anything, Hikari-sensei!" He chirped.

"I'm teaching this because you're family to me." She nodded sharply, ignoring Naruto's very happy look. "One: If you ever, ever, use this jutsu against a fellow Konoha shinobi, I will stop your training immediately. This jutsu is meant to kill. Not hurt but to kill. This jutsu is only to be used when an enemy shinobi is about to kill you, do you understand? " Her eyes tightened. Naruto nodded, looking down.

"I understand." Hikari nodded.

"Good. Two," Her eyes softened. "I want you to be very careful, Otouto." She said softly. "You see that stone over there?" She pointed to the blue memorial stone standing innocently about ten yards away. "There's a long list of heroes carved out in that stone. But they all have one thing in common: they have all died." She ruffled Naruto's hair, taking in his wide eyes. "Being a ninja is dangerous, so you have to promise me one last thing: Don't make me regret teaching you how to get in danger. Don't make me regret not disapproving your dream to become a savior because you wanted to protect everyone. Don't make me carve your name into that stone. Do you hear me, Uzumaki Naruto?" She grabbed the boy by his shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Don't you dare get yourself killed before your time. Promise me." Naruto nodded slowly, then beamed up at Hikari.

"I promise, Nee-chan!" Her eyes widened and she grabbed him in a fierce hug.

"You're never getting out of that promise. Little otouto." She murmured, setting him back and crossing her arms. A glint came in her eye. "Now let's get to the jutsu."

* * *

><p>"Otouto, how would you like to train with a god friend of mine and his otouto?" Naruto looked up at me with wide eyes.<p>

"Really?! Hai, hai! Let's go, let's go! Hurry up, Dattebayo!"

"You dont even know where to go." Hikari scowled down at him making Naruto stop.

"Oh, yeah." He said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. She shushin'd to Itachi's only to find Sasuke pouting on the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know where Tachi is?" He turned to look at her and Naruto.

"Aniki's inside. He wont tell me what we're going today." He scowled.

"Today you'll be training with my otouto, Naruto. Tachi and I are going to teach you both." Hikari said as Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be studying each other.

"Really?"

"Hai, otouto." Itachi said as he walked out of his house with a small smile. They spent the next four hours training in taijutsu and a few basic jutsu's when Fugaku and Mikoto came to check on them. Fugaku almost looked surprised that Naruto was there.

"Ohayo, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san. I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto. My otouto." Mikoto smiled and leaned down to Naruto's height.

"Its nice to meet you Naruto-kun. Make sure to watch over your Nee-chan, she's always getting into trouble."

"I will, Dattebayo!" Naruto smiled as Mikoto giggled. Fugaku spoke lowly to Itachi and then they broke apart. Fugaku nodded to me and the couple left.

"Otouto, why don't you show Naruto-kun some of the Uchiha taijutsu styles?" Itachi asked as a hard look rested in his eyes.

"Okay. Naruto lets go over here." Sasuke lead Naruto over to an area that was less destroyed by the destructive styles Hikari and Itachi had been teaching them.

"What's wrong, Tachi?" She asked as he turned to face her.

"...we have a mission from Hokage-sama."

"I see. Sasuke-kun, how would like it if my otouto stayed here for a few days with you while you both train?" He looked up at her blankly for a second then shrugged. Naruto looked between Itachi and Hikari before he frowned probably jumping to conclusions about something.

"Nee-chan...you and Itachi-san aren't going to go do things like in Icha Icha are you? Cause you cant do that to my nee-chan!" Sasuke looked so confused while Itachi and Hikari lite up like tomatoes.

"I-iie! We aren't doing that kind of thing!" How does Naruto even know that? Itachi thought.

"D-did you take my book?!" Hikari sputtered in embarrassment. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I got bored. But you can't do that to my nee-chan, because I said so. I'll hurt you if you do."Naruto told Itachi with a menacing expression that just made him look so adorable to Hikari. Itachi chuckled.

"You don't have to worry, Naruto-kun. Hikari-chan and I aren't doing...things like that." The blush came back for a second and Hikari had to admit, Itachi was cute. Just to mess with the two of them Hikari grinned.

"At least not now, anyway." At that moment both boys had been drinking water and when she said that Itachi choaked and Naruto spit out his water everywhere.

"Nee-chan/Hikari-chan!" Hikari burst out laughing with Sasuke who didn't understand a thing but found their expressions hilarious. Especially because Itachi had never made that kind of expression before.

"Don't worry Tachi, we can wait until we get married, I'm in no rush."Mikoto chose that moment to come out and she looked at us with complete and utter happiness.

"Itachi why didn't you tell your own kaa-san that your going to get married?"

"K-kaa-san it's not..." Itachi tried to deny when Fugaku came out.

"What is this I hear about getting married?" He asked gruffly.

"Tachi-kun and Hikari-chan are getting married!" Mikoto squealed. Fugaku blinked then solemnly looked at Itachi.

"I want at least three grandchildren." He said and walked away with an ecstatic Mikoto.

I didn't mean for it to go this far... Hikari mused. Itachi was completely devoid of emotion before turning to Hikari.

"I blame you for this." He scowled. "Now we actually have to get married because their going to announce it to the clan." Itachi rubbed his face as Sasuke grinned up at her.

"Welcome to the family, Hikari nee-san, Naruto-nii-san."

* * *

><p>Hiruzen grinned at the three Anbu as they came home from their mission. "I hear congratulations are in order for you both, Itachi-san, Hikari-san." Kakashi glanced at them.<p>

"thank you Hiruzen-kun. I meant to ask before but have the official documents for Naruto's adoption gone threw?"

"They have."

"Arigato. And we hope to see you at the wedding." Hikari grinned. They left the Hokage headquarters before Kakashi burst out laughing.

"Y-your getting m-married?"

"Hai, we are." Itachi said to Kakashi. Itachi had seemed to come to terms with the marriage. Hikari looked at Kakashi with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"And your my maid of honor." that shut Kakashi up quick.

"What?"

"Your my maid of Honor. Mikoto is my Matron of Honor since my Haha-ue isn't alive and Fugaku is walking me down the aisle. Shisui is Itachi's best man, and I don't really have any girl friends to fit the maid of honor roll so you will." Hikari smiled evilly. Kakashi groaned and Itachi chucked as they walked down the streets hand in hand. All in all this wasn't a bad feeling for them. Hikari did always think that Itachi was cute, how could anyone not? And Itachi had always thought of Hikari as one of his very close friends.

As they walked they got congratulations from some of the resident Jonin and Chuunin's, and a few from some civilians that they knew well enough. The Uchiha clan hadn't been too thrilled but they weren't against Hikari and Itachi getting married for the fact that Hikari was one of the strongest Kunoichi's in Konoha, her strength could rival even Senju Tsunade. The wedding was to be in three weeks and Mikoto took Hikari to every store imaginable to look at flowers, dresses, and food items. All the major clan heads and their children would be there at the wedding. Mikoto had dragged Hikari, Naruto, and Sasuke to get fitted while the men celebrated Itachi's 'last day of freedom'. While the traditional kimono was being fitted, and Naruto and Sasuke were preoccupied with their own haori's and hakama's, Mikoto took the time to get to know Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, what do you like about Tachi?" She asked as she helped the seamstress place needles in the dress so that she wouldn't trip before they could sew the dress.

"...His heart." Hikari said truthfully. Just like Madara, Itachi's heart was in the right place and it drew them to her. She was no stranger to lust and want, but love...was something she was slowly learning. She knew that Itachi didn't love her and that was a little sad but she did't love him either. Maybe I can come to love him. Hikari thought as Mikoto smiled up at her brightly.

"I always thought that Tachi was going to be alone since he hasn't shown any interest in women but her you are getting married." She said happily with a squeal towards the end. "Fugaku and I want three grandchild. Not one. Three. Think you can handle Tachi?" She asked mischievously. Hikari definitely didn't want to be on this subject with her Haha-ue to be.

"Maa, well...we've got a long life ahead of us?" Mikoto laughed.

"Who is your Maid of Honor?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Both women looked up at her in surprise. "He's my best friend and he is not getting out of the wedding so easily." She said with a grin. Kakashi walked in just after I mentioned him.

"Maa, maa. Hikari-chan, why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"You should be happy Tachi convinced me not to put you in a dress." Kakashi paled as all three women laughed. He held up his hands in defeat and sighed as he cried anime tears.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding Hikari for the first time since her Haha-ue died, was nervous. She was dressed in a white Kimono that faded into a light baby pink with the traditional white and pink flowers all over the dress. The obi was a bright pink with a large bow on the back. Hikari wore the traditional white bride's hat adorned with small white flowers as she waited for the sound of flute to signal her in. Fugaku stood next to her and seemed to feel the nervous energy she was sending off. In a rare act of emotion, he smiled softly at her and took her hand in his.<p>

"Do not worry, Hikari-san. Sochi will treat you well and the Uchiha Clan welcomes you with open arms."

"I know. I'm just a little nervous. My Haha-ue and Chichi-ue never got married nor have I ever been to a wedding so this is...a new experience." She said softly but smiled none the less. "I'm happy that it's you and Mikoto-chan becoming my Haha-ue and Chichi-ue." Fugaku kissed her forehead softly and his smiled disappeared when the flute sounded.

"I'm glad that it's you becoming my _ instead of someone else." He said monotony but the affection was in his eyes. They walked down the isle and everyone's attention was on Hikari. Itachi turned from his conversation with Shisui and his eyes widened. Hikari was beautiful. Normally Hikari was void of emotion or smiled thinly but now...she looked nervous and a dark red blush adorned her cheeks. Their eyes met and Itachi felt his face grow hot. Hikari had a light dusting of make-up that made her pale purple eyes stand out like jewels. Her lips were a light pink to match her dress and her nails had been painted the same color. His father walked her slowly down the isle and when they got to his and the Hokage, who was acting as the priest, he handed her over to him and smiled thinly.

Hikari looked at Itachi who was dressed in the traditional robes of the Uchiha Clan, a black haori and hakama, the haori had the Uchiha symbol on the back. To Hikari he looked absolutely amazing and much more beautiful than herself. She took his hand and everything seemed to pass by so quickly.

"Presenting Uchiha Itachi and Izanagi-Uchiha Hikari! You may now kiss your bride Itachi-kun." Hiruzen winked to them. Hikari closed her eyes as Itachi leaned foreword and placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. Everyone except the Uchiha, excluding Sasuke and Mikoto, cheered loudly and cat whistled when the kiss ended. Hikari laughed as Naruto and Sauke ran up to her to give her a hug. they were already becoming fast friends and were attached at the hip as much as she was with Naruto.

"Welcome to the family, Hikari-chan!" Mikoto said happily. Legally Naruto's name had also changed as well. He was now Uzumaki-Namikaze-Izanagi-Uchiha Naruto, although Konoha and the world only know him as Uzumaki-Izanagi-Uchiha Naruto. Quite a long name but one filled with power. Itachi had agreed to teach Naruto the Uchiha taijutsu style with Sasuke while she taught them some of her powerful ninjutsu. The period where it would be just her and Itachi for a week would happen in just a few short days where they would go to their Honeymoon on the edge of the Land of Fire in a small village that Hikari had spent some her childhood in with her brothers and sisters. It made Hikari remember the good times when she and her siblings hadn't a care in the world due to their immortality. Most of her brothers and sisters had left to rule over other world and their humans, like her sister Genova. She had heard from the other Gods almost 40 years ago that she had gone insane like their mother and tried to destroy the human race on the planet she resided on. Her nephew, Sephiroth, had also tried to complete his mothers goal after he had contracted her madness. The same madness that had consumed her mother and sister before him. Hikari pushed the thoughts from her mind and smiled brightly as she and Itachi were congratulated and given gifts to put in their new home white just to the side of the Clan house since Fugaku was the clan head. Later that night they had walked into the large house and put all the gifts they had been given into a spare room and Naruto picked out a room far from their own. Both nineteen year old's blushed when they realized that they had to sleep in the same bed. Hikari less so since she was much, much older than Itachi when she realized that she had yet to tell him.

"Tachi...there's something I have to tell you." She said as she sat down on the futon laid out. He sat next to her and gave her his full attention. Hikari put up a few privacy seals before finally speaking. "Tachi, I have to tell you that I'm not a human. I am a Goddess." He blinked and looked at her as if he was trying to figure out if she was lying. When he didn't find that she was lying he smiled.

"Arigatou...for trusting me enough to tell me." He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead gently. "Let's get some rest Hikari-chan." He said as he got under the covers. She too got under them and let out a surprised squeak as he pulled her into his chest. The privacy seals faded as she fell asleep in his arms, a smile resting on both of their faces.


End file.
